


full membership

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, fake flight attendant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is not happy to forgo his private jet for a regular airline, but he has ideas how to make the situation more bearable. Especially since Sinara's posing as a flight attendant.





	full membership

**Author's Note:**

> for the mcu kink bingo, square 'the mile high club'

Sinara rolled her eyes as the light flicked back on and made her way down the aisle. The other flight attendants - the  _ real _ flight attendants - had quickly learned that no matter what help they might offer, Kasius would still refuse, and ask for Sinara instead.

“Now what?”she demanded. The young couple sharing his row was thankfully asleep, finally, so she could drop the phony smiles she’d worn until now.

“I’m bored,”he complained, as he had the last three times. 

She had half a mind to just stop answering the call when the light above his seat switched on but there was always a small chance he had actually spotted something amiss.

The bomb on Faulnak’s private jet had gone off too early, sending him to the ICU rather than the morgue, and Sinara into distrust of Kasius’ own private jet. He did not take well to being a passenger among many.

“Read a book,”she gave back.

Kasius let out a long-suffering sigh.“I finished it.”

“Is it my fault you only brought one book?”

“I did not expect I’d be flying coach.”

Sinara refrained from pointing out the difference between coach and business class.“And I did not expect to play pretend as a flight attendant, yet here we are.”

“Well, you have the legs for it,”Kasius said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Sinara clicked her tongue disapprovingly, mainly to distract from her amusement at the comment.“I’ll be leaving now. If you press that button again, you’d better not be wasting my time.”

* * *

Barely twenty minutes passed before he pressed the button once more. She returned to his seat, frowning, trying to hide the irritation as she caught sight of another passenger watching her go.

She’d caught the same woman staring a few times now, exuding an aura of vague danger even with her companion asleep on her shoulder in what Sinara thought was a Captain America t-shirt. She hadn’t looked all that closely, not wanting to tip the woman off that she’d caught on. Sinara did not like the narrow-eyed looks she’d been throwing Kasius for some time now.

“Row twelve?”she asked Kasius. Perhaps she wasn’t the only one to notice they’d garnered attention.

“Hm?” Kasius glance over to the row in question, then back to Sinara.“Let her look. Probably thinks I’m getting special treatment and wants some too.” He smiled at her, and she knew he had not headed her warning about misusing the call button.“Speaking of, I know what we could do to pass some time.”

He tilted his head to the back of the plane, and she stared at him for a few seconds before she said,“You can’t be serious. Anyone on this plane might be an agent of-”

“All the more reason to keep a closer eye on me,”he interrupted cheerfully.“Come on, who knows when we’ll have the chance again?”

She lowered her voice, just in case anyone in the surrounding rows was merely feigning sleep.“You say that as if we haven’t had sex on planes before.”

“Private jets don’t count,”Kasius said, as if that ought to be obvious, or make any sort of sense.“And even if they did, you can only get a gold membership if it’s with a stewardess.”

“Flight attendant,”she corrected.“Also, you remember I’m not a real one, yeah?”

“That doesn’t matter. Right now, you effectively are.” His hand settled just above her knee, fingers slowly drifting upwards as he pouted.“You’re no fun, Sinara.”

“I’ll be fun once I’m sure no one’s trying to kill you,”she snapped back, and swatted his hand away.

When she turned, she found the woman who’d been watching her earlier stride down the aisle with unnerving purpose. Sinara walked a little faster, so she’d meet her further from Kasius.

The woman was a good deal shorter than Sinara, but that meant little and less. She painted the service smile back onto her face.“Anything I can help you with, ma’am?”

“That guy bothering you?”she asked, jerking her head towards Kasius.

It took Sinara a second, and then she almost laughed.“Constantly. But we’re together, so I sort of signed up for that. Thanks for checking in, though.”

The woman nodded curtly, and as she returned to her seat Sinara struck her off her list of suspects.

* * *

Sinara surveyed the rows of passengers once more; most of them were asleep by now, and even those who weren’t were anything but alert. Kasius had finally left her to actually do her job, so now she’d went through every passenger and crew member, satisfied that not one of them posed a threat. Or at least not an immediate one.

She checked her watch. They still had over an hour to go. And now she was rather bored herself, actually.

Kasius had his headphones on and did not react when she stopped next to his seat. Asleep, of course, that explained the peace and quiet.

She nudged his shoulder and he jerked awake, giving her a reproachful look once he realised it was her.“I’d _just_ fallen asleep, Sinara.”

“Should have slept earlier instead of annoying me,”she replied, lips quirked into a teasing smile.“Which you should really make up for, you know.”

He lit up as she said it, all whining forgotten.

* * *

There was a rather aggressive knock on the door.

Sinara was almost certain whoever it was wasn’t actually looking to use the bathroom themselves, but she answered anyway,“Occupied.”

Kasius had stilled against her, and she circled her hips to make it perfectly clear she had no intention of letting the interruption deter her.

He buried his face against the crook of her neck to stifle the groan escaping him.

It hadn’t worked very well, if the renewed knocking was anything to go by.

The shrill voice belonged to one of the real flight attendants, though Sinara couldn’t place which one.“You need to get out of there right now or you’re getting fired.”

“It’s a shit job anyway,”Sinara called back, and returned her attention to Kasius.

The knocking stopped eventually.


End file.
